becks new girlfriend
by justgirlythings101
Summary: Beck is done... done with how she treats him done how she acts done with everything...can he finally find a girl that is good for him or will he be stuck with jade forever in a pit of darkness... can a girl make it shine bright enough for him?
1. Chapter 1

Becks pov:

Yup, I have to do it, I have to tell her. I have to tell her my feelings. I have to tell her I am absolutely positively in love with her. Where do I start, 'hey Jade' no, no, no that doesn't sound right. I know I will tell her tomorrow in class over text so there are witnesses. I plopped down on my bed ignoring my constantly vibrating phone.

Slowly

Drifting

To

Sleep

Eyes

Drifting

Clo….

"Beck!"

"Tori?" what was she doing here at midnight I mean I must be imagining it.

"Beck, let me in its freezing out here, in case you didn't notice its winter and snowing.

Yup it was her, "Coming Tori!" I went and got the door slowly revealing a soaking shivering brunette

"Beck!" she pounced on me hugging me "Oh my god you are so warm!"

Just her touch I could feel tingles throughout my body. I should tell her the truth she deserved it and it would put me out of my misery. "Tori I gotta tell you something….. wait what are you doing here?"

Tori pov:

Ahhh Beck he was so warm so comfy so….. Wait tori snap out of it you don't like him, besides he was with the devil we call Jade. "Ohh I was walking and a car drove by spraying me with ice cold water and its below freezing outside." I said motioning to my wet body and clothes clinging to my body. Oh shit, I was wearing a white top with no jacket no way of covering up my new Victoria secret bra! "So come in" I asked folding my arms.

"Ummm surre why don't I get you a pair of my football shorts and shirt and dry your clothes and you can wait here" he said gesturing to his trailor.


	2. the inciddent

Hey guys I am totally new at this so I would love constructive criticism and I got a lot of good reviews so thx anyway please don't be totally mean and tell me it sucks, if you think its sucks then Don't READ it

-THX LUV ALL AROUND 

Tori pov:

I walked into Becks trailer expecting to see a dirty trailer, but there was only a shirt on the floor. Wait…. Was Beck wearing a shirt when I walked in? I turned around as normal as possible and there in front of me was a flawless six pack and a gorgeous face. SNAP OUT OF IT TORI! He had Jade his girlfriend who he was clearly happy with even though it should be you, you two make a perfect couple and you never get mad at him no matter what he does….. Ughhhhh! These thoughts aren't gonna stop!

Becks Pov:

Oh my god I have to tell her, I have to, I can't just keep it from her it would put guilt on me for Jade and I would have a lot of weight on my shoulders. I mean look at that gorgeous face and mmm that body…BECK SNAP OUT OF IT! Never mind it's no use I already tried this the other day there is no way of denying it. "Oh here tori you can wear these football shorts and here uhhh you can wear my green shirt since I know green is your favorite color."

"Aww! Thanks I really appreciate it; hey would you do me another huge favor, even though you have done so much?" Tori asked me twiddling her thumbs trying to be as normal as possible

"Sure, what's up Toro?" I mocked Sikowitz nickname walking up to her to lead her to the bathroom even though it was only two steps away.

"Um… well my parents are out of town and Trina is well being Trina, so…. I was wondering if I could stay the night." She said biting her lip and backing towards the bathroom.

"Of course …. I mean I think that would be okay." She giggled and I smiled because I loved that perfect laugh.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She exclaimed while jumping into the bathroom

Toris pov:

I ran into the bathroom and opened up my bag tossing my now damp clothes into them and slipping Becks on. I quickly applied some fresh make-up. I opened the door and strolled out and awwww beck had a bed made on his tiny couch for ME! How sweet!

"Aww. Thanks beck you made me a bed on the couch." I said gesturing towards the couch

"No, I am sleeping on the couch your sleeping on my bed" He said starting to lie down on the couch

I ran and grabbed him making him jump up in panic and make me fall down. I looked up only to be met by a pair of soft sweet lips. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms grabbing my hips. We pulled apart him staring in my eyes, but shortly widened. Think realizing that he was still with jade.

"Uh…" was all I was able to spit out." I stuttered wiggling his hands off silently telling him to GET OFF!

"I'm.. I'm…I'm.., so sorry I didn't mean to Tori." He scrambled jumping off me

"No, it is okay I know I shouldn't say this but I think I liked it." I said slowly

"ME too, tori, me too."


	3. JADE

**Hey Guys chapter 3 and you know I got a lot of good reviews and a few bad reviews so IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT then DON'T READ it**

**-Luvs all **

**Becks pov:**

"You. You...You do?" Tori asked twiddling her thumbs looking away from me

"Uhhh I guess so" I replied sitting down holding my head in my hands. "So what do we do now?" "I really don't know I mean you're with Jade, but you said you liked the kiss and you can't and I liked it but I shouldn't…" tori said hyperventilated

Ughhhhh what should I do, I know I smashed my lips against hers grabbing her and bringing her down towards me we broke apart. "Better?"

"Yeah I guess. So what now?"

"Well how about we walk to school together tomorrow and you go meet André and then 10 minutes later come meet me okay?"

"K, goodnight Beck." She said as she kissed my cheek.

I lay down on the couch and thought about my awesome plan, but then a brilliant idea came to mind I should wear my football pads just to be safe my eyes closed and I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of foot stomps on the trailer ground. I gradually sat up rubbing my eyes to see a black and blue haired girl in front of me. 'Jade what are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know the better question is what is this Bitch is doing here?" she said almost smacking tori who had stood up from all the commotion.

"Wow look Jade Beck let me stay the night it was my fault not his Kay."

"No not 'Kay' it fabulous." She said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

I turned to face tori that looked like she was scared shitless, so I stepped in "Jade first what are you doing here, babe, And yes I did help tori I always help people, you know that."

Jade screamed as she stomped out of my trailer not long after a car alarm going off.

**Hey sorry so short more tomorrow long day and really tired**

**_**


	4. football pads and chocolates

Jade screamed as she stomped out of my trailer not long after a car alarm going off."Well that was interesting right?" Tori said grabbing her clothes from the dryer."Yeah i guess. Watcha doing?" i asked tori as she strolled towards the bathroom"getting ready for school. Ill go in the bathroom and you can get changed out here" k she said walking passed me, but not before a peck on the cheek. Tori pov:I walked into the bathroom and got on grey jeans with a yellow and black striped shirt i combed my hair the best i could. And last but not least my nike high heels(google yellow nike high heels they are the ankle ones not high top)... i applied a little blush and mascara and left the bathroom._"Did beck always look this good"_ i thought"Uh i guess that depends do i" i looked up to see beck smiling"I just said that out loud didn't i""yup""Aww crap" i said looking down now feeling a slight hint of red on my cheeks"its okay though i think you always look this good" he said lifting my chin to look at him. "your so sweet, c'mon lets get to school shall we" i said liking our fingers 's pov:I could feel in my pocket that my phone kept vibrating, but i didn't care i was having a good time with tori and didn't want it to endwe walked into school and i told tori to go with Andre' till i gave her a text to meet me. i walked away to the boys bathroom and slipped on my football pads. i walked out and went to meet Jade."Hey Jade can we talk?" i asked carefully approaching her"Yeah whats up baby?""I think we should break up." i said slightly cowering."what?" she said looking at me confused"You heard me Jade" i said looking at her"No i didn't i had my earphones in""oh we should break up" i said dodging a slap she punched me in the shoulder hard but-"Owww Beck what did you put in there?""football pads now goodbye Jade!"i walked away and sent tori a text to meet me at the coffee standTori pov: i got a text from beck and i started walking towards the coffee stand by the time i got there i felt someone strong and warm embrace me from the back i automatically knew who it was so i pushed him off. "Beck! what are you doing someone could see us!" i yelled why he handed me a box of chocolates making my heart melt."well heres the thing tori I broke up with Jade and i was wondering if .."**ohhhhh cliffhanger is he gonna ask her out or something else i need at least five reviews for the next chapter need insparation people**


	5. Gum on my shoe

Tori POV:"Well heres the thing i broke up with Jade and i was wondering if-" i couldn't wait i cut him off with a kiss "well i guess that answers my question" he said smirking putting his arm around my waist"C'mon lets get to Sikowitz class(anyone know how to spell his name?)" i said sneaking away from his protective grip"Tori where are you going" he said laughing at me while i started humming and running around hmmmm… kinda like cat speaking of which where is sh- oh there she goes i said catching a glimpse of her jumping shoes."Hey tori sit by me and lets avoid Jade shall we""We shall now c'mon i here Sikowitz dressed his coconut up!""K I'm coming tori" i said grabbing her waist and giving her a long passionate kiss before walking towards class"beck wait for me i wanna sit by you!"Becks pov:I walked into class with my arm around Tori's shoulders there was some whispering and then some cheers i looked over to see tori just as confused " what are you guys cheering about" i said confusion clearly coming out"you broke up with Jade and are going out with Tori we're happy for you!"you could here whispering of you owe me five bucks and such sorts"k well guys keep it on the down low when Jade comes Okay" i heard Tori say concerned for me and my health(not wanting him to get beat up by jade) We took are seats and tori leaned her head against my shoulder i looked down and kissed her head i had flash backs of when i used to pat her head. Sikowits stormed in his coconut wearing a Repunzel costume? "sikowitz Why?" i heard Tori say"i like female coconuts! now on with our-Jade stormed into the room looking angry everyone one started staring "what! do you want to end up like the gum on my shoe!""Thank you, Jade for that demonstration of our exercise anger!And now for my demonstration!" All the sudden he threw a ball at tori and it hit her in the face"Sikowitz how dare you throw it at me i am so angry!" she screamed throwing it back "A+ Toro! now for partners: Jade and Tori, Beck and Andre', Cat and Robbie and etc." i looked at tori who was frozen in place i looked at Jade who was grinning evilly. Uh-Oh!Tori pov:"partner up and GO!" Sikowitz said sipping his coconuti walked towards Jade who i tuned out with my IPod everyone and awhile i would yell random things until she decided to dump coffee on my head i stood there and tapped my foot"You know what Jade you win you finally cracked me but this time I'm done being nice girl!" i snatched Sin Jin's smoothie and dumped it on her "ohh you should clean that up" i said swiping my fingers on her hair and licking them "Yum strawberry!""i walked back outside and ran to the bathroom, but first my locker where the only thing extra i had to wear was a short tight little black dress GREAT! i walked to the bathroom and changed and thought why did i even decide to put this as my spare outfit. I walked outside and a few guys whistled until Beck saw me and he looked stunned i walked up to him and told him i would see him at lunch he nodded slowly and i walked of confidently my hips swaying tori pov:"hey Beck" i said walking up to him and saw he was ordering me and him food "aww so sweet" i said as he handed me my sandwich which was lettuce tomato pickle turkey and light mayo "Thanks" i said walking towards Andre's table"wow Tori what happened to you!" "well lets say i had a little coffee problem and you will never see me in this again okay!""K, no questions asked""Hey tori how about i pick you up for a movie at eight and its on me after that how bout' we check out those spicy tuna balls you make" beck suggested"sounds good bye" i said getting up to go to class"Wait Tori you forgot something!" i turned around to beck grabbing me and kissing me "see you later!bye!"


	6. Sing off

Tori pov:

I looked at the clock I had an hour and a half till my date with Beck. I hopped in the shower and got dressed. I got in my grey-black dress (the dress she wears in the theme song) I put on my nike high heels and went to curl the tips of my hair. I we down stairs once I finished and heard the doorbell ring. I ran as fast as I could in my heels and fixed myself before opening the door.

"Hey Tori," he said kissing my cheek "Ready?"

"Yeah are we still seeing a movie?" I said grabbing his hand

"Uhh… we could or we could go see a movie that Cat and Robbie are in your choice?" he slyly said smirking at me

"You promised them didn't you?" I accused electricity still shooting up our enter twined hands

"Kinda, I said maybe" He said a slight blush rising to his cheeks

"Don't worry as long as I'm next to you I can do anything" I said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze

"Anything" he questioned giving me a devious look

"I guess?" I stated more as a question than a sentence

Beck's pov:

Anything ooh I got something good planned she is gonna regret saying that

"Hey Tori what are you gonna sing for the sing off?" I asked still thinking what I'm gonna sing

"Well I was hoping you would sing with me!" she said giving me the puppy dog look

"Of course what do you wanna sing?" I asked

"How bout' I me you and andre' all get together tonight when we get back from the play?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"Awesome of course who else is participating?"

"uhhh…. I don't know."

Tori's pov:

I was thinking and already had some lyrics in my head mmm…mmmm….mmmm.. The situation turns around…enough to figure it out.. .Good so far oohh and Andre' can put a cool twist on it. I wonder if Cat is gonna sing. I pulled out my phone and sent Cat a text: Heyy are you gonna sing for the Sing off?

ZZZZ Cat: of course I'm gonna sing freak the freak out is that okay?

Me: of course go for it

Cat: are you

I felt breathing over my shoulder realizing it was beck I snuggled into the body then texted back

Me: Yeah with beck and Andre' I should let you get ready for your play be there soon bye!

Cat: your coming Yeah oohh look rainbow!

Cat: bye Toro!

I pulled on beck's arm and continued walking towards the school.

"Beck im gonna call Andre' okay?"

"Sure"

Ring Ring

Ring

Ring

Andre': What's upTori!

Me: hey Andre' I was wondering if you could come over after the play and help me and Beck out with a song Please please ple-

Andre': Yeah of course so are ypu two official yet?

Me: yeah and I am really excited

Andre': Cool where do you want to meet

Me: we can meet at my house no one's there my parent are out of town and well trina is somewhere and really don't care…haha

Andre': k bye Tori!

Me: Bye Andre'

Me and Beck walked into School hand in hand and took our seats next to Andre' all the sudden all the chatting stopped thinking the play was starting I took my seat but realized the entrance doors had opened I turned my head to see Jade and Ryder holding hands and it didn't look real-

"What are you all looking at yeah I have a new boyfriend now look AWAY!" Jade spat

The curtains divided and Sin-Jin Approached the stage Scene 1 Starts now he half yelled half quoted. I looked at Beck who seemed okay, but you can never trust him.

"Beck, are you okay?"

"Yeah tori I'm fine I'm with you now!" he said to me staring at my eyes he gave me a peck on the lips and I just smiled and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arm around me and soon enough the play was over I grabbed Becks hand and grabbed Andre's wrist.

When we entered my house we took a seat by the piano and Andre' grabbed a piece of paper

"Any suggestions?" he questioned finding a pen

"Uhh I thought of this on the way to the play… Ohh yeah yeah

The situations turns around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Tell me that you love me anyway

Ohhh.. I don't know something along those lines and Beck sings with me and Andre' you will be the musical master!"

"Tori that was great" Beck and Andre' said at the same time

"really?"

A few hours later we had the whole song do you want to go over the song one last time?" Andre' suggested

"Sure!" I said I took a deep breath and waited for Andre' to start playing

…"Ohh yeah yeah

The situations turns around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Tell me that you love me anyway

Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

Know I know why know we can make it

If tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway" Beck and I finally ended and I hugged Andre' and gave Beck a peck on the cheek

"Well you can stay here for the night. You guys could crash on the couch or the guest rooms. You would probably wanna go to the guest rooms."

"Cool thanks Tori!" they replied simultaneously

"Well you know where the guest rooms are. I am going to bed see you two in the morning. Night guys!"

I walked up to my room and changed into warm pajama's.

I woke up and realized today was the sing off I went to take a shower and got dressed in my black and white red flowered dress with red heels. I went downstairs and saw the boys already up and dressed I gave Andre' a hug and Beck Gave me a kiss. I grabbed a banana and grabbed my backpack.

"Ready to go guys?" I asked and went and git into Beck's car Andre' following close behind I sat in the backseat. We arrived at the school soon and headed straight to our lockers we grabbed our supplies and headed to the satge soon it was Cat's turn to go on. Damn, was all I could say she was amazing. Now it was Beck and I's turn we headed up and sang our song we got a standing applause and we walked off hand in hand. I whispered something to Beck and gave Andre' a hug and a kiss on the cheek. That was the end off the show.

"And now –wait we have a challenge for Beck and Tori Provided by Jade and Ryder!"

"What!" I yelled almost tripping

**Cliff hanger oohhhh who's gonna win**


	7. This isn't over

(Song is in brown everything else is black)

Becks pov:

"What?" Tori yelled tripping I caught her and we faced towards the stage we saw Jade and Ryder standing there grinning evily.

"Ohhh looks like we got battle of the ex's folks" the announcer said "now if we could have Tori and Beck come on the stage we can start!"

We walked up to the stage and the announcer continued

"Now who would like to go first?" Jade whispered something in the announcer's ear

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we will gather here in 2 days for our sing off CHALLENGE!" he said

I looked out to the crowd and found Andre' who already had his laptop, paper, and pen. I smiled knowing he was a great friend. I grabbed Tori's hand and led her off the stage we met Andre' and hopped into my car we headed straight towards Tori's house once we got there she started humming, but then shook her head.

"Andre' any idea's I still cant believe she did that." I said wrapping my arm around Tori.

"I know man it's a little ridiculous and she chose Ryder the guy who used Tori! Damn that chick has guts!"

"Andre' not helping!" Tori said she started humming again then stood up and started tapping her foot she walked over and told Andre' the tune he started playing and she started singing what was on her mind

Suddenly my choice is clear

I knew it only you and I

Were standing here

And beautiful

Is all I see

It's only you I know it's true

It has to be

Well that money is a waste of fame

You didn't earn it

You don't deserve it

True love doesn't cost a thing

Don't try to buy it

You can't return it

(No, no, no, no)

"Tori! That's amazing that is so good!" I exclaimed and pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss, but broke apart remembering Andre' was in the room

"Andre' do you want a kiss too!" Tori joked

"Nah! I think I'm good!" Andre' said scrunching his face up

"What am I contagious?" Tori mocked and then started walking into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon and ice cream. "Since you were so mean I am going to eat my sorrows away!"

"Hey Tori what if we added this to the song start off where we left." I told Andre' and Tori

Well

Your friends are doing

All the same things

And my friends say,

"Look at what you're wasting"

But it doesn't matter

If we change their minds

Suddenly

I can see

What I didn't before

And I don't care

What they say anymore

'Cause I'm falling, falling

Finally falling, falling

I don't need all the finer things

Diamond rings are nothin'

So show me something

"So what do you think?" I questioned taking a step back

"I say we hit the sack and that was great" tori said giving Andre' a hug and telling him he can stay in one of the guest rooms. He walked off and I pulled tori into a long and passionate kiss. We broke apart gasping for air. I looked at her and she bit her lip she gave me one last kiss and walked off to her bedroom.

Next day tori pov:

I woke up and took a shower once I got out I heard music I quickly got dressed in jeans and a black tank top and went into the living room to find Andre' working on the song I went up and started singing the lyrics once we were finished with the whole song, Beck walked in and still had bed head he gave me a kiss on the cheek and at some cereal. Me and Andre' laughed and sat down to watch some T.V. Beck walked over and sat next to me wrapping his arm around me. I snuggled into him and waited for the show to go off commercial.

Later in the day I left the guys at home and went to the mall with cat we headed to the lip-gloss emporium and then the bra factory and finally the clothes production center. Once we finished we headed back to go to sleep cat decided to sleep over so I let her sleep in my room.

The next morning I woke up to find cat sprawled out across my bed and myself on the floor. Then I realized today was the day of the sing off challenge. I hopped up and put on my blue dress it was about a little shorter than knee length and I put on my blue and colorful stitched wedge high heels. When I walked out I noticed Beck, Andre', and Cat were all dressed in nice clothes. We grabbed our bags and headed to school. Once we got there we saw Jade and Ryder talking and flirting with each other. It looked so fake, but Jade will do anything for sabotage. Beck grabbed my waist and we walked to his locker the only clear glass locker in school. We grabbed his books and we walked to my locker and I turned my locker lights on, I grabbed my books and we headed to Sikowitz room. When we entered he was drinking a coconut and started telling us our lesson. We were doing our alphabet improve scene I remember that was Beck and I's first kiss and we get to re-live it, but Jade would be apart of it to:

"Alright Cat you start with the letter B" Sikowitz commanded

"Boy why do I get to start?" Cat questioned

"Cute, because your cute" Robbie said then covering his mouth

"Did you just say that?" Andre asked

"Enough with this move on~!" Jade yelled

"Fair, but you should move on as well" I said it was Beck's turn now

"Great lets just sing our alphabet now!" he scrambled trying to clear the air

"Hehe does anyone have candy I like candy" cat said

"Incorrect no one has candy cat" Robbie said still red

"Just kidding Sikowitz has candy" Andre said looking at Sikowitz candy covered coconut

"Khaki's is what Sikowitz wears" Jade said shrugging her shoulders

"Look at Jade and Ryder aren't they the cutest couple" I said knowing that was her soft spot

"Many agree" Beck choked out

"I think they make a cute couple," Cat stated

"Err, wrong." Sikowitz yelled

"Not that many think Cat and I make a cute couple," Robbie said with Rex laughing and calling him an idiot

"Oh, that's sad," Andre' said patting Robbie on the back

"Pathetic, actually!" Jade snickered

"Quite, sweet I think you mean" Tori snapped walking towards Robbie and patting him too

"Right of course!" Beck agreed

"Oh stop comforting me," Robbie said

"Err, wrong!" Sikowitz corrected

"Sorry Robbie" Andre' apologized

"To be honest it was kinda sad!" Jade admitted

"Unbelievable" I said staring at a snuggling Cat and Robbie

"Very cute," Beck said rapping his arms around my waist from behind

"What a scene," Andre' commented

"X-rays are what you should have to make sure your not stupid," Jade said with her sassed face

"Zero is how stupid I am on a scale of 1-10" I quickly said back

"Actually you are very smart," Beck said

"Blunt is what you to are!" Jade said

"Careless is what you are!" I sassed back

"Don't fight please!" Beck begged resting his chin on the top of my head

"Excuse me!" Jade questioned

"Fact is get over it I am with Beck now" I semi yelled at her

"Getting annoyed get over it Jade you have Ryder!" beck almost yelled

"You are so annoying" Jade yelled "no I didn't mean that Fine!" She screamed stalking towards a chair

"Ha sucks for you" I yelled towards her

"I wanna end it the way we did last time," I told Tori

"Just the same!" I said back

Kiss, we shall." Beck said kissing me

"Love is a good thing!" Tori said when we separated

"Yes it is." Beck said grinning ear to ear

"Err" Sikowitz yelled

Beck and I walked off his arm around me. As soon as we sat down the bell rang and we headed to the café' truck. I got some sushi and Beck got hand rolls we sat at our usual table when we saw Jade go sit with Ryder and kiss him. I looked at Beck and gave him a look that asked if he was okay.

He turned to look at me and gave me a serious look, "Tori as long as I have you I don't care about who Jade is with or if she misses me. I love you!" He told me

A few hours later it was the sing off me and Beck were first so we got up on stage followed by Andre' and his band the music started and so did we

[Tori]

Suddenly, my choice is clear.

[Both]

I knew when only you and I were standing here.

[Beck]

And beautiful, is all I see.

[Both]

It's only you, I know it's true. It has to be.

[Tori]

Well that money isn't worth a thing, if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it.

True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it.

[Background Singers]

No no oh oh!

[Tori]

Your friends are doing all the same things!

And my friends are, look at what you're missing!

[Both]

Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

[Chorus:]

[Both]

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!

And I don't care what they say anymore!

'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)

Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

[Tori]

Well I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings and nothing.

So show me something.

'Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted.

And now I got it.

[Background Singers]

Yeah yeah yeah!

[Victoria]

My friends are wondering what you're thinking!

And your friends are probably thinking the same thing!

[Both]

But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

[Chorus:]

[Both]

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!

And I don't care what they say anymore!

'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)

Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

[Tori]

If you can't find love when you're in it.

Don't forget it.

It would change your mind once you get it.

Don't you get it?

'Cause we did it.

Yeah we did it.

Well we did it.

[Chorus:]

[Both]

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!

And I don't care what they say anymore!

'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)

Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

[Chorus:]

[Both]

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!

And I don't care what they say anymore!

'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)

Finally falling falling!

[Both]

Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

Next it was Jade and Ryder's turn they got up on stage and started getting ready as soon as the song started I knew that it was the one me and Andre' wrote: song to you When they finished it ended up being a tie, so I went on alone and sang Freak the Freak Out. Afterwards I saw Beck talking to Jade and heard him say that no matter who won he would never leave me. She ran on to the stage and started singing Some One like You (by Adele). When she finished even Beck and I clapped. We ended up tying Beck and I called it a truce, but they walked of yelling that this is not the end they will stop at nothing. I kissed Beck and he held me tight. We heard our names being called, but still didn't separate till' Andre' called us. We broke apart and we all headed to our houses, Beck walking me home.


	8. Anything with you

(thought's _in italics)_

Beck pov:

Andre' took off to go home and I decided to walk Tori home cause my house was only a few minutes from hers. She looked up at me and I looked down at her, I saw a glimpse of worry in her eyes, but quickly flash away.

"Tori, what's wrong?" I asked sincerity in my voice

"Nothing, it just...nothing." She said avoiding my eyes

"Tori please!" I pleaded grabbing her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes

"Well whenever some one mentions Jade and Ryder you always cringe, so I question if you really don't like her anymore and if you wanna get back together with her." She said her eyes glistening and her lashes wet

"Tori, I cringe because I know she is only doing this to get back together with me, but I don't want that I want to be with you for a really long time." I explained wiping the drop that fell from her eye

"Really you mean that?" She sniffled

"Of course, now how bout' I meet you outside your house tomorrow at 7 o'clock and we walk to school tomorrow?" I really told rather than question.

By this time we were at her house so wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body against mine. She smiled and it reminded me of the day I first met her and she was smiling. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we just stood there in silence not the bad silence where it is awkward, but where you don't need to talk because you could just talk to each other without actually talking. I kissed her and I really wish I didn't have to breath because I never wanted this to end. We broke apart and I told her I loved her. She smiled and told me she loved me. I kissed her one more time and told her I would see her in the morning.

I walked in silence, just admiring the stars. I looked down and clicked the cross - walk button. I waited for it to go green and crossed. I walked up to my trailer and the door creaked open.

_I wonder what Tori's doing right now? _

I sat on my little couch, with my feet on the little coffee table. I decided I should head to bed so I got up and changed into my football shorts. I took off my shirt and hopped into my bed I turned off the little amount of light I had and slowly drifted to sleep.

Zzz

ZZZ

ZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZ

I shifted on my side patting mid-air to get my alarm clock to shut up. Finally I got so irritated I opened my eyes and realized I was 30 minutes late for school. I got up and brushed my teeth, shook out my hair, and got changed into jeans, a black v-neck shirt, and to top it off a plaid shirt over it unbuttoned. I grabbed the keys to the car I fixed up and raced to school I walked in to the school. I scurried over to Sikowitz and saw Tori sitting in the middle with a chair next to her. I slipped in and put my arm around her shoulder. She examined me and whispered in my ear

"You forgot to pick me up, today. You look hot though."

I looked at her and smirked, "Why thank you if I do say so my self you look pretty sexy too." I looked down at her she was wearing a light pink little dress with a gold belt around her center. She was wearing Gold and silver Nike high heels and silver eye shadow. She did look sexy.

"Hey are you doing any thing after school?" I asked remembering our conversation on the way to the play a few days ago.

"No, why?" She asked giving me what are you up to look

"Well you will definitely see when I pick you up at your house an hour after school ends, Okay?"

"Okay!" She agreed grinning turning back to Sikowitz announcing he could say coconut in 13 different languages.

"Well if we are ever in Malaysia, I wont share my kelapa with you!" He quoted matter-of-factly

Tori and I gave a fake, but caring laugh. Jade just sat back there, rolling her eyes. The bell dismissed us and I apologized to Tori for being late, but I would make it up to her

"It's okay Beck you don't need to make it up to me." She said in her cute voice that made my stomach flip.

"Tori you ready for your special surprise?" I asked smirking in a sly way.

"Uh.. I guess where are we going?" She asked her backing away from me a little

"Well remember when you said you could do anything as long as you were with me…" I said trailing off

"Yeah…" she said motioning to continue

"well since you can do anything we are gonna go on an adventure, of things you wouldn't normally do, but since your with me-"

"No!" she said running back to the front door. I had out run her and I cradled her in my arms and put her in the passenger seat of her car. I buckled her up and took off.

"so where are we going first?" she asked

"Well we are going to go…"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I know I havent updated in forever but I lost inspiration in this story I was going to fast with the romance and spelling errors I didn't like it so I am soooo sooryyy but I am updating now and I just posted a new story ad I am currently working on one go check out my new story learning to fly … I will be updating that one at least once a week or more


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so since I posted the last chapter I have been getting a lot of views and I have some ideas for the story let me know if I should continue private message me or review if I should continue thanks everyone


End file.
